


Magic Wand

by arha (fiertia)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vibrators, bc she deserves nice things and so does souji, maybe a little, not sure how much plot there will be tbh, this is mostly an excuse to write about chizuru learning to please herself and seek pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiertia/pseuds/arha
Summary: Okita finds Chizuru’s new toy. Mischief ensues.





	Magic Wand

 

A hot tear slid down Chizuru’s cheek, but she hardly noticed.

 

So close. She was so close. She pressed herself back into her pillow more, then arched forward, canting her hips as sparks danced up her spine. It felt deliciously good, yet it was almost too much. A wave, a cliff, fireworks - her mind sought out the silliest metaphors for the edge she was chasing, and she smiled at herself even as sensations began to overwhelm her. She thought of Souji quirking a teasing smirk at her, drawing close for a kiss with his breath hot on her neck, and with that, she was lost, breathing out his name in a broken sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

Something was tickling her cheek.

 

Chizuru wiped away the offending tear drying on her cheek and marveled at herself, feeling not a little bit proud and very, very sexy.

 

A smile tugged at her mouth. _So_ this _is what all the fuss was about_ , she thought. She was going to need to do something to thank Sen for suggesting she try this. Maybe by treating her to dessert at that new cafe - didn't they have good macarons? Sen loved those...

 

A rhythmic buzzing brought Chizuru out of her hazy thoughts. Her vibrator was still happily humming away where it rested against her thigh. She considered going for a second round, but as tempting as that seemed, she changed her mind after realizing how hypersensitive she still felt. And anyway, that one time by itself felt pretty momentous, considering it was her first. Puffing out a breath, she pressed the top button on her new favorite toy and roused herself so that she could clean up.

 

As she puttered around her bedroom and bathroom, she wondered what her partner would have to say about this. He'd likely tease her mercilessly, especially if he knew she'd imagined him in the bed with her. She should probably be used to his wicked sense of humor by now, but he somehow always managed to find new and devious ways to render her pink-cheeked and speechless. And they hadn't even done much more than kiss.

 

Yet.

 

Chizuru sleepily padded back into her bedroom, blowing out a candle along the way. Her fingers fumbled around for her phone as she settled herself back into her sheets. She typed out a text to her boyfriend, wishing she could hear his voice yet not wanting to wake him: _Missed you today! I really hate that I couldn’t be there, but I thought about you all day. Hope your match went well - make sure to get some rest! Love you._ _♥_

 

Before she could even lock her phone, her eyes were falling shut. Her thoughts were a warm, fuzzy muddle of love, contentment, and a little bit of nervousness - should she tell Souji about her experiment? What would he say? - but soon enough, sleep blanketed over any coherent thought.

 

Her breathing was deep and even when her phone buzzed with his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was rough, lol. baby's first fic and all that, i guess. wish me luck with being able to write something even remotely close to souji's voice in further chapters.


End file.
